Lies I Say For You
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: If it meant keeping Logan happy, then he was willing to lie. He was willing to sacrifice his future in order to keep the one person he loved as a brother happy and with dry eyes.


**MY 50TH STORY! WOO HOO! :D Hmm… I'm so happy! Okay, I also feel awkward. You guys have asked for it, and here it is. Not my best work, but in my defense I'm horrible at romance, especially when it has to do with… Kogan. Err… Yeah, this is Kogan slash. I feel weird. Here goes nothing…**

* * *

His eyes filled with an emotion that was indescribable as he stared at the couple a few feet away. The love-struck teenagers swayed to the music blaring through the speakers in the party room. They held onto each other as if they were afraid that the other one would disappear if they were to let go for even a moment. He felt sick. Disgusted. But most of all; he felt broken. Heartbroken.

"Why don't you just tell him already?" a soft voice spoke to his right. He turned to look at Camille; eyes turning away from the couple for just a moment. He sighed with frustration. How he wished it was that easy. But it wasn't. He was never good at telling others how he felt. Especially when it came to his love emotions.

"He'll never like me back. I'm just going to mess everything up and ruin our friendship. That's… the last thing I want to do." He looked down at his hands and let out a small whimper. "If I can't have him as someone I can love, then I'd much rather have him as a friend and nothing less. I can't lose him for a stupid mistake."

"Look, I understand that you're afraid to make the first move, but you should before it's too late. If he doesn't feel the same way, I doubt he will stop being your best friend. Kendall wouldn't do that, Logan, and you know that. He's too sweet of a person to do that."

Logan turned back to the brunette with a small smile aligned on his face. "I know he is, which is why I love him so much. It's just… I've never had an easy time in telling others when I have these kinds of feelings towards them."

Camille gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "Like I said before; don't let this opportunity slip away from your grasp. It may seem like he's in love with Jo, but… what if he isn't? What if he has feelings for a certain brunette with chocolate brown eyes?"

"And what if he doesn't?" Logan sighed.

"I think we won't know who is right until you go and ask him," Camille said as she nudged his shoulder. "So go ask him already! He needs to know the truth. He's your best friend."

Logan laid his upper-arm on top of his lap and held up his head with his palm. He turned his gaze from Kendall and Jo to Camille, and then back to the couple. "I think I should." Camille jumped out of her seat with a smile at Logan's response. "But if our friendship comes to an end and he punches my face in, I am blaming it all on you," he warned her.

"I won't be blamed, because neither of those things will happen." Camille grinned. "Now, go get him Logan!" The brunette stumbled forward as the giggling girl pushed her hands against his back. He turned to her with an annoyed expression and saw her standing there with her arms over her chest and a smirk on her lips.

His shoulders slumping in defeat, Logan stuffed both hands into his pants pockets and hesitantly made his way over to Kendall and Jo. As he neared them he felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't believe he was doing this; showing Kendall the true emotions he had towards him. He felt sick all over again, but for a whole other reason.

"H-hey guys." He smiled at both blondes, his face heating up. "Kendall, can we talk for a moment?" he asked nervously, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

Kendall smiled. "Sure, Logie." He turned to Jo and smiled down at her. "I'll be back in a bit." Jo nodded and removed her hands from his shoulders.

Logan waved goodbye to Jo and led Kendall into a corner of the room, where the music didn't sound so loud. He awkwardly took a seat on the floor, motioning Kendall to sit down beside him, which the blond did with a confused look on his pale face. His emerald eyes searched Logan's in curiosity. "So what's up, Logan?"

Logan smiled down at his lap as he played with his fingers. He didn't want to look up at Kendall. He just couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. "We need to talk about something." He sighed. "Something I've wanted to tell you for a very long time."

Kendall's eyebrows rose up; hiding behind his golden bangs. "Okay… What is it that you want to talk about?" The younger boy bit his lip as he waited for a response. "Umm… Logan?"

"Uhh… If I tell you, do you promise to not hate me afterwards?"

Kendall's face softened. He laid a hand on Logan's shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Of course I promise, buddy. I could never hate you. You're my best friend."

Best friend. Too bad that Logan wanted to be more than that.

Logan's chest tightened; his mouth opened and closed. His hands clenched into fists as he tried to find the right words that he wanted to say. Finally, after a moment of silence, he let the words out. They were only a whisper, but Kendall caught them despite how quiet they were.

"I love you."

'Love' was too strong of a word to describe what he felt for Kendall. But 'like' would have been too weak of a word to use. He didn't just like Kendall; he loved him. He loved him for who he was, and he could no longer hide it.

Kendall's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I know that." He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders. "I love you too, Logie."

Logan wanted to run away from Kendall's hold and cry with his head buried in his pillow. He knew Kendall meant it in a brotherly way. He could never love him the way he loved the blond. It was impossible.

"I don't mean it like you think, Kendall." His gaze fell to the floor; tears blurred his vision. "I'm… in love with you."

The tears fell.

Kendall didn't know what to do or say. When he saw the tears rolling down Logan's cheeks, he couldn't help but do what his instincts told him to do. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and pulled him close. "Don't cry, Logie. Why are you crying? Please don't…"

"You probably hate me now," Logan blubbered against Kendall's chest. He could feel Kendall's fingers running through his hair, and it only brought more tears to his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kendall. I just…"

"Shhh. I don't hate you, Logie. I could never hate you, I already told you so." His eyes watered up as he kissed the top of Logan's hair. A tear rolled down his cheek and fell on top of Logan's head. He knew he was going to regret saying what his mind told him to say. But he didn't want to crush Logan's feelings. He loved him too much to hurt him like that.

"I love you, too."

Four words. A lie. There was no going back. He had lied to his best friend. This was it. But it was all worth it when he saw the smile that spread on Logan's face and the sparkle in his eyes, for he thought Kendall loved him too.

* * *

**So yeah, Kendall lied. He loves Jo not Logan. He lied in order to keep Logan happy. I'm sad now… I'm so mean to Logie. Kill me if you want for doing that. I bet you guys wanted a happy ending. Lol. Too bad.**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
